Today, communication frequently involves the use of Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), which require radio transceivers, antennas, encoders, decoders, message processing and network manager components. These resources can, to some extent, be shared, but currently, there are difficulties optimizing the configuration of message buffers to optimize overall system performance, in particular, system throughput. What is needed are methods and apparatus that improve system throughput by improved message buffer management and the organization of communication resources.